Mayura
by TriOxidation
Summary: She is sent on a four year anbu mission. Her past was something that is holding her back. Why was she suddenly sent to Konoha? Who is the strange man who suddenly appears into her life? OCx?
1. Chapter 1

"You are called to take on a mission to Konohagakure. There you are to deliver these scrolls, do research on the Uchiha massacre and deliver any Akatsuki plans you come upon to me. If possible try to stop them, spy on the Akatsuki notifying us of their movements. While at Konohagakure you will be under the alibi that you are a Jonin, under the name of Reimei Amaya, who is transferring to the village to live there permanently because your grandfather, Reimei Ryuu, is too old to take care of himself. That person who will be the grandfather is one of our retired Anbu currently living in Konohagakure who was known as the AkaTorturer. This mission will last for four years. The first two years will be spent with the research, deliver the scrolls to the Hokage once you get there. I want you to follow the Akatsuki right after those two years. Send reports every two weeks on your progress through your blood line limit. I have sent notification to the Hokage and he has your records and the Konohagakure mission details. As soon as you arrive to the village, deliver the scrolls. Is this understood?" The Mizu-kage said sternly looking the person straight in the eye searching for the answer. The black clad person bowed to him.

"Hai, Mizu-kage I will fulfill the mission as you have stated. Demo, I must admit being away from this village for four years is a long time."

The person gave away his or her worried state at being away for so long. The Hokage's face softened and he consoled the person.

"Yes, but I have faith in you because I know that you are the perfect person for this job. I know you will do well. But I must ask you to be careful for your colleague's sakes and for mine, because this village can't afford to lose another valuable ninja such as yourself."

"Hai, otou-san and arigoto."

"Good! Then you are dismissed. I will expect you to leave at noon." The Hokage said in a strict manner. The Anbu dressed person nodded and left. The Hokage looked out the window down at the people.

"Be careful my child. You are the mist's only chance of freedom from the Akatsuki and from Orochimaru. Be careful of the fog that will cloud your future, for you are the heart of this village and if you were to die then there would be nothing left of us." The mizu-kage whispered sadly to his self and turned to stare at a picture of his younger self with a younger version of that person he had addressed earlier.

The stranger ran up to a house where he or she packed up a small amount of food, a passport, clothing, and camping supplies into a sealing scroll. With a forlorn glance around the apartment the person left onto the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

One day later:

Leaves crunched under the stranger's feet. The person went at a leisurely pace down a non-traveled pathway through the dense forest. A black mask covered his or her face obscuring any view of the person's identity. A hooded cloak covered the rest of the body and the head. A grey sash going from the right shoulder to the left hip held a katana and eight kunai's and shuriken's. Each step was measured and controlled, moving fluidly as if ready for an attack at any given moment. A black pack hung lightly on the shoulders.

As the sound of fighting reached the individual's ears, he or she moved with inhuman agility toward the noise arriving at the scene of battle. The human being watched with interest as a Konoha ninja was spotted among a bunch of rock ninja. The Konoha Ninja was an old man with silver hair and fought alone against three enemies. The three Ninja's appeared to come from the rock village. The old man had one eye that was an onyx color while the other held the sharingan eye. 'Where did he get that sharingan?' The person thought curiously. The old man had currently summoned a prison to surround the two ninja's while he battled the third. After a small skirmish the rock ninja went down with a kunai. The konoha ninja abruptly fell to the ground as he clutched his side. The prison disappeared a minute later, the two rock ninja's advanced upon the old man. One came and kicked him in his side, the stranger stiffened as the old man gave out a cry of pain. The other ninja snickered at the old man's dilemma.

"Now you will die!" Screamed the first Ninja as he whipped out a kunai and threw it at the old man. The Konoha ninja closed his eyes and moved his arms to counter act but found that his fingers wouldn't move. He started to go into shock. 'Now's my time to act.' The stranger thought. He or she threw a kunai at the one flying toward the old man. The rock ninjas' heard the clinging of the two kunai's hitting against each other. They then saw that the kunai's came toward their directions instead. Before the two could react they were down.

The stranger jumped out of hiding and went over to the old man. The person bent over the old ninja and inspected his injuries. The man was breathing faintly and he was unconscious. His whole side was bleeding through his clothes and came out in a steady stream. Burn marks covered his body. 'I have to heal him but I only know how to close wounds and heal burns.' The stranger thought worriedly. 'But I will try.' The person had to do it quickly before he lost too much blood and die. The stranger bandaged up the old man and quickly changed his tattered clothes for a shirt, pants, and a cloak to be used as a blanket with the person's eyes closed. With professional quickness the old man's wounds closed partially and the wounds stopped bleeding.

When the person was done its eyes opened 'For an old man he sure is quick. Maybe he could teach me some of his techniques' the stranger thought groggily'Hah! Like that would happen. My mission is strictly to do research. Oh well.' The stranger sighed and then made some hand signs and the silver haired man floated in the air and the jutsu made the old man follow the stranger into a nearby cave.

The jutsu was released and he fell softly into a bed of moss. After making sure that the old man was safe the person burnt the evidence of the fight with a fire jutsu. The stranger returned to the old man and with a glow of dark green light healed most of the Konoha ninja's injuries. After this the person fell asleep from the lack of chakra in his or her body.

5 Hours Later:

Kakashi awoke with a pounding headache. He groaned out loud as he became aware of the pain in his body, especially his side. Kakashi remembered that he was coming back from a mission already wounded when the rock ninja's attacked. He knew that going back to

Konoha would be risky but he had to take that chance. He had found out the existence of a new village. But then the rock ninja's attacked him. He couldn't fight well because his body was already wounded from a previous fight. The rock ninja was about to kill him but before the kunai hit him another kunai had turned its course by rebounding off of it and killing the ninjas before he blacked out. Who had done that? Kakashi opened his eyes slowly and looked at his surroundings. There was a camp fire in the center of the place. With the light he could make out some rock surrounding him which meant that he was in a cave.

Kakashi looked over himself and saw that someone had bandaged him and his clothing had been changed into travelers gear with a cloak acting as a blanket. Kakashi quickly felt his face and was relieved to find his mask there. 'I've got to send the message to the Hokage about rock ninja's in our territory and the new village. It would not be wise to the person who saved me see me now. No matter what the cost the Hokage has to know.' He had to get up before whoever helped him found out. He tried to rise but pain erupted throughout his stomach and back.

"I wouldn't sit up just yet stranger you're healing from two broken ribs, a punctured lung, and kunai wounds. So it would be best if you rest for a couple of days before you get up and go anywhere." A calm consoling voice rang out. Kakashi froze but quickly turned his head toward the fire to see a person move from the entrance of the cave and sit down. How had he not sensed the person before?!

"If you're wondering why you can't sense me then it's because I am currently obscuring my chakra, just in case there are more rock ninja out on the prowl. You were lucky you didn't end up road kill back there and you're lucky I found you before you died old man." Kakashi stared suspiciously at the person, at the mention of 'old man' his eyebrow twitched erratically.

"I am not an old Man!" Kakashi growled with dignity. The stranger chuckled.

"Yes, well forgive me your hair's color told me otherwise. I'm sorry if I've offended you." Kakashi just 'Hn'd', he studied the stranger with the limited light of the fire. The person wore black clothing. A mask covered the strangers face. A straw hat on the person's head obscured the person's features that would have normally been visible. The black cloak covering him must be the person's also.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked feigning curiosity instead of suspicion. The person sighed and shifted. "This person must be anbu." Kakashi noted thoughtfully.

"I guess it had to come out sometime sooner or later." The stranger thought.

"My name is Reimei, Amaya. I am going to Konoha to help my grandfather. My grandfather is too old to take care of himself and I'm going to Konoha so I can take care of him. No one else will help him." Kakashi was even more suspicious. Although, he noticed the last part was said bitterly. He would have to find more information on this apparent woman but for now he had to change the subject.

"So you were the one who saved me with that other kunai?" Kakashi knew it was this "Amaya-san" who was a ninja and had saved him it was becoming fairly obvious the way the she said it. This stranger is an Anbu; the way the Kunai was thrown dead on and at the right angle told him that.

'Oh, no! I can't go into too much detail I'll have to keep this as general as possible. He's probably already suspicious of me; the black clothes and mask aren't helping either. The problem is that he's quick I'll have to lead him in a false direction.' Amaya thought.

"Hai. I was walking along when I heard the sound of fighting I saw the ninja's up against you and decided to help you as since the rock ninjas are also my enemy." Kakashi noticed that when the woman said "rock ninjas" it came out with deep hatred.

"Hm. How long have you been traveling?" Kakashi asked the female. Amaya's head turned to him.

"I've been traveling for a day." Amaya looked outside of the cave as the sun came over the mountains. She sighed and then looked at Kakashi. "As since I'm guessing you want to report this to your Hokage immediately and you don't have enough chakra at the moment I will send a hawk summons with the message you want to write to him and I will have another jutsu that will carry you to Konoha. Agreed?" Kakashi glared at her because he was still suspicious.

"Why should I trust you?" He asked. Amaya looked at him.

"You're right, you can't trust me. I'm just some stranger ready to mug you when you fall asleep. Watch out." Kakashi could hear the layers of sarcasm coming from her. "No, I am going to help you because you remind me of my brother." Amaya looked away from him and at the rising sun. She started speaking in a soft voice, "he died on a mission because he saved 'The White Fang'." Kakashi stiffened when Amaya said White Fang. "It was during a war where they were the closest of friends. He sacrificed himself to save his friend. It's ironic but the color of your hair reminds me of the white fang." Amaya sighed sadly then shook her head slowly. She looked around then jumped up.

"Enough about me I must get to Konoha quickly since you're going the same way we might as well go together." Amaya said in an overly cheerful voice. Kakashi's eyebrow rose. He didn't miss the false tone but did not feel like commenting at the moment. Amaya donned her black pack and turned her back. Kakashi became curious as to what she was doing. He saw a hawk suddenly fly through the cave and she put his note he had written into a canister on its leg. '..!! She didn't even crouch to do the summons.' Kakashi was surprised that 'Amaya' had actually gotten that without him noticing until then. She whispered to it and it flew off. He heard Amaya say quietly, "Light air Jutsu." Kakashi felt himself float on the bed of moss. He looked down to see he was four feet off of the floor.

"What are you doing? I never agreed to this." Kakashi said in a cautious monotone voice. Amaya seemed to look at him trying to decide on something.

"You're going to Konoha and you don't have a choice. As your temporary doctor you are going to float there. I can't have you risk having reopening your wounds." "Amaya" stated.

He looked levelly at her but then bit his thumb and summoned his team of dogs. "Pakkun watch her and make sure there is not any funny business." Kakashi ordered. Pakkun nodded then trotted over to Amaya and growled at her whom in turn raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi couldn't figure this woman out but one thing stood out, he did not trust her. She wore black to conceal herself, he didn't know her intentions and that was dangerous. But his thoughts faded as his eyes drooped and he became unconscious. Amaya was still stared at Pakkun, but soon turned to see Kakashi unconscious

'Not now! Out of all the times this guy had to go unconscious! He just HAD to summon his dogs as well' Amaya thought angrily. She ran the rest of the way to Konoha. The dogs were worriedly standing next to their master. Pakkun was still guarding Amaya. At the moment she did not notice. Once she came in the sight of the guards they immediately stood up from their card game. They stood cautiously as Amaya walked up to the gate. When they saw the white haired ninja one immediately ran up and took him. The two disappeared with a poof of smoke to the hospital. 'Okay there was no communication. It was just grab the guy and go without thanking me.' Amaya fumed inside. The other guy with some bandage over his nose looked up at Amaya.

"Thank you for bringing him back we will take care of him." 'Yes! I get the thanks. I feel better.' Amaya nodded in acknowledgment. "Where is your passport?" Amaya brought out a fake ID and gave it to them. He searched over it for any jutsu's; Amaya was tense. Not finding anything wrong he passed it back to her.

"I will need you to write down everything that you saw happen to that ninja you helped." The other guard stated. Amaya sighed inwardly. 'Why me?' But she merely nodded her head and filled out the report form. Handing it back Amaya cracked her neck.

"Will you direct me to the hokage's office?"

"Thank you ma'm. Yes, just head straight for the tallest building by the cliff." Amaya nodded her thanks and transported there in a puff of smoke. She walked up the stairs to a door that had the word Hokage. Two guards were stationed at the door. They stared at her as she came closer.

"What is your business here?" One asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"I wish to speak to the hokage concerning a mission." Amaya passed the guards her consent form. One guard grabbed it and searched meticulously before nodding for her to go inside. Taking a deep breath she knocked. A deep slightly cracked voice rang out.

"Come in." Amaya pushed the door open, entering into a well lit room. Once she entered the Hokage swiveled around in his chair to face his visitor. Anbu guards stood at either side of Amaya as she walked up to the desk and stopped six feet from the desk as she felt the tenseness going from each anbu in the room.

"Hokage-sama, Sarutobi-sama, of the hidden village of the leaf I come from Mizugakure. I am assured that you know the gist of my mission however my Mizu-kage has asked me to hand you the mission scrolls. To further entrust you with this mission and in order for me to finish this mission successfully I request that I be transferred as an Anbu of this village once this mission is done. The latter part I hope you will accept and also fail to report the mizukage until the mission is done." She passed the scrolls to him and he quickly scanned them showing no emotion after a while he put them down and sighed. Amaya looked up at her very own uncle as he mulled over what was said. There was nothing left for her at the rain village except for her father but other than that she was alone there.

"Why do you request to stay in Konoha? Will the Mizu-kage be alright with this course of action?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye and a raise of his eyebrow. Amaya stared at him levelly before answering.

"Because of a well known disease among his clan he will not make it past three years." Amaya stated without emotion in her voice. She knew why her otou-san really sent her on the mission if anything it was to keep her from seeing the death of her father. He had suffered as an experiment of Orochimaru's and because of it his chakra slowly eats away his body. Inside she felt herself go numb simply thinking about it. She was glad that her mask was hiding her emotions that shone through. The Hokage nodded at the anbu to leave. Once this was done he turned his eyes back to Amaya. Amaya composed herself when the door was shut she took off her hat and cloak to show her true form. She stood at a height of six foot one. Brown hair that shown reddish black in the light was shoulder length and framed her heart shaped face. Hazel almond shaped eyes stood out among her complexion overall giving off a feeling of watchfulness and being fully alert.

"It has been a while uncle." Amaya smirked at him. Sarutobi stood and walked around his desk to take a good look at his niece.

"ma, ma, your mother was always one for popping up and doing something dangerous I didn't want to think that my sister would pass it down." Sarutobi sadly stated. Amaya nodded sadly letting her mask slip slightly.

"He will soon know what it is like to suffer." Amaya said coldly with hatred flickering across her face. Sarutobi looked sorrowful and full of regret. But other than that he did not say anything. He already knew that she was talking about his student Orochimaru. Even thinking of how Sarutobi had found out about the forbidden Jutsu's had troubled him. He had a hard enough time believing it and finally exiling Orochimaru from the village. Shaking his head he headed toward his desk and pulled out a package and handed it to Amaya.

"Here are you apartment key and information on getting around the village. If you need anything else then come to me or one of the villagers. I will let them know that we have a new Jonin transferring. I can't afford for you to be Anbu. This will be the best for you for the moment." Amaya grinned and hugged you uncle.

"Arigato-gozaimasu! Uncle" Amaya took the package and exited out of the building and opened up her package to see the directions for the apartment. 'Okay I just need to go up the main street take a right and left. Right that makes things easier.' She thought she had taken a left when she saw a complex come up. The small community that used to be there was now just a ghost town. Each building was black as night stains were found on the ground. Amaya silently walked by in contemplation. She saw a flash of a boy of thirteen walking through the ghost town. Curiosity getting the better of her she climbed on top of the nearest building to get a better glimpse of the boy.

When he came into view she recognized him by the Uchiha fan he wore on his shirt. 'So this is last survivor of the Uchiha massacre. Hm. From the attitude he gives off it has affected him deeply.' She glided off of the rooftop without the Uchiha sensing her and continued to head towards her apartment complex. All along the way her thoughts were mulling over just how she was going to complete the part of the mission dealing with the Uchiha.

But for the moment nothing came. Amaya shrugged. 'I'll figure it out in the morning I getting some sleep.' At last arriving to door 104 she unlocked the door and entered she threw her bags to the floor and fell on the bed after shutting the door. She performed a barrier around her room to immediately alert her of any people trying to enter her room. With that last action she immediately fell into a relaxed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Amaya woke to a feeling of being watched. She kept her body relaxed but looked in front of her with slit eyes. Nothing. All she saw was her door. 'I'll have to pretend to wake up'. Amaya thought. She moaned and opened her eyes fully. Pretending to stretch she brought a full sweep of the room. There! A brown smudge made a big contrast against the white walls and tan carpet. It was the pug. It was The bothersome plush pug. Amaya slipped out of bed and took a step toward her bag and it growled. She had taken a step toward the pug also. She glared.

"Shut up. I'm just getting my bag, mutt." Amaya gritted out. The dog growled once more menacingly. She rolled her eyes. 'I remember its name now, "Pakkun"'. She thought. Taking clothes out of her bag she stepped into the bathroom. All of this was under Pakkun's surveillance. Amaya closed the door and was took her shirt off. A chakra signature flared inside the bathroom. She swiftly turned around and used her shirt to cover her chest. It was that mutt of pug.

"Get OUT! I'm CHANGING!" Amaya lurched to grab the dog but caught empty air as it dodged.

"I'm under orders to watch you." Pakkun said infuriatingly. He then stared at her. She looked down at herself to see why Pakkun was staring. 'Oh! That perverted dog!' She thought. Amaya felt a vein near her temple enlarge as she glared at Pakkun. She did hand signs and focused her chakra.

"Encasement Jutsu!' Pakkun was surrounded by a black box keeping him constricted and in the dark. 'Now, we'll see who's under surveillance you bloody mutt.' Amaya thought smugly. She changed into civilian clothes to avoid attention. Once she was done she released the jutsu to find Pakkun sleeping. 'I'll drop him off to his masters. He's better asleep than awake.' She thought smiling. Amaya picked him up and excited the apartment complex. 'These people are so much different from my village. It feels warm and there's hope. Why? This is a ninja village yet why should there be so much warmth? They are lucky. Amaya thought. She couldn't understand it and yet it gave her a good feeling to see so many people looking innocent and free of care.' A villager was walking toward a store when she stopped him.

"Will you direct me to the hospital? I am new here and need help." Amaya asked sweetly. The man glanced at her up and down and gave a low whistle. Her hand closed into a fist and hit him on the side of the head. "The hospital, sir." Amaya's gritted out. The man was still rubbing his sore head when he gave her a look of newfound respect.

"Er, j-just go toward that huge white building next to the Hokage's office." He said nervously while looking away from her.

"Now we're getting somewhere." She purred. "Thank you, sir." Amaya stalked away angrily as many men gave her cat calls. One man began to follow her.

"Hey baby you wanna go to the bar." Her vein near her temple grew.

"Henge no Jutsu!" Amaya whispered. She changed into a wrinkled old lady. Once she had entered an empty alleyway. "Oh! You would ask me?" She giggled insanely. "I would love to!" The man's face turned blue and he ran away. Amaya sighed when everything was quiet. She looked in front of her to see the door to the hospital. Still in the henge Amaya walked in and went to the receptionist. "Excuse me young man, I am looking for my grandson, Hatake Kakashi. What room is he in?" Her voice had changed to a high cracked and old sweet sounding bogey. She glanced down at Pakkun to still see him asleep. A sweat drop formed on her head. 'Maybe I overdid the jutsu he was only supposed to sleep for twenty minutes.' Amaya thought worriedly but then shrugged it off.

"He's in room 25."

"Thank you young man." Amaya walked the old hobble lady walk and made it to the room number. She did a chakra sweep of the man inside. 'Well, well, well apparently he is healing. I'll surprise him. Amaya thought mischievously.' She knocked on his door and entered. Hatake quickly stuffed an orange book away before she got a glimpse of the title. He looked up at Amaya and gave her a blank look.

"Who are you?"

"Excuse me young man, is this your dog?" Amaya asked in a high cracked voice. He stared at her suspiciously but nodded. She ignored his first question and set the sleeping dog onto his bed.

"You can release your jutsu." Kakashi said when he felt that chakra was surrounding this old lady. He had a hunch as to who it was once he saw Pakkun. 'He's good, well he is a genius.' Amaya thought. Outwardly she smirked.

"It took you a total of five minutes to figure it out. For a genius you're losing your touch. Old man." She said mischievously. Kakashi's eyes narrowed further.

"You!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, me!" Amaya smirked impishly. She went up to him and sat at the foot of Kakashi's bed. "Sit up. I want to check your wounds."

"No. Don't touch me!"

"Don't make me do this the hard way!" Amaya threatened. 'He must not trust me yet.' She thought contemplating. "Alright look! Here's my Konoha head band given to me by the Hokage. I earned it. Happy now?!" She handed it to him so he could check to see if it was authentic. Finding nothing Kakashi grudgingly handed it back when he saw the Hokage's inscription, Reimei Amaya. Only the Hokage could have put that in through his jutsu technique. Amaya nodded approvingly when he sat up. She glanced over the bandages before unwrapping them.

She winced inwardly seeing the damage down by the rock ninja. "Well, you are a fast healer." Amaya stated sarcastically. 'The medic nins' did a better job than what I could have done anyways.' She thought.

"Alright I'll rewrap the bandages, hold still." Amaya gently yet firmly wrapped the bandages around his waist. The whole time Kakashi was tense. 'Heh, he can't even relax in my presence, figures. For a man who is the image of an old fogey he certainly doesn't look it underneath. He is going to hurt himself. Tensing will strain his wounds.' Amaya thought but just shook her head slightly. "Kai" Amaya released her henge revealing herself. "I thought I would mess with you but you are not very fun." She stated smugly. "I suspect you will be fine by tomorrow. But you need rest so I'll leave you now." She said as she walked out the door but paused. "Oh and one more thing please have your dog refrain from following, the streets are dangerous. Thank You!" Amaya didn't turn around to look at his face but she wasn't expecting silence. She shrugged and just shut the door behind her. Kakashi let out the breath he held when Amaya had released her henge. Not many things surprised him but this; this made many surprises he had pale in comparison. He was expecting her to look like a harsh battle hardened women with scars, but, 'she looked…' He stopped the thought. 'No! I can't think like that. I still don't trust her. I'm going to have to ask the Hokage about her.' Kakashi felt his chakra reserve and found them to be about three quarters full. He tried sitting up again but found his stomach muscles had been over exerted and he fell back into the bed. 'I'll wait until the morning,' he thought sleepily.

Amaya walked around the village to familiarize herself with it. This time she had the old lady henge back. She was walking past some stores when a blonde child rushed past her. Without a thought she snatched his collar and hefted him in the air.

"You're in a hurry, runt. Tell me why are you running?" The boy struggled against her.

"Let me go you old hag!" Amaya felt her temple enlarge and shook the boy. Then she looked at her wrinkled hand and remembered that she was in henge. 'Oh! Right almost forgot.' Amaya hastily stopped the shaking.

"Sorry kid…"

"There he is, grab him!" Amaya dropped the kid that was in her hands and swiftly turned. There stood a group of ten to eighteen villagers with angry faces. They took threatening steps towards the kid that was currently sitting on the ground to the left of her. Amaya jumped in front of the kids and calculated the distance between her and the villagers coolly.

"I will not allow you to touch him. I will decide what is to be done once you tell me what has happened." Amaya spoke calmly but a lethal glint could be seen in her eyes.

"Why should we tell you, don't stick your nose into our business." A villager gritted between his teeth. 'Touchy, well I was hoping to have a peaceful walk. Troublesome.' Amaya thought annoyed at the prospect of helping out the kid.

"This is my business when the kid is running from some type of punishment. Tell me now or I will have to bring this to the Hokage's jurisdiction." She threatened willing to follow it through. The villagers talked among themselves and came up with a decision. One in particular, a brawny man came forward and spoke. He angrily pointed at the blonde kid. He in turn ducked behind Amaya and shook.

"This little demon has put graffiti all over our welcome signs to the stores!" Amaya's eyebrow twitched angrily upon hearing "demon".

"Alright, if I pay for the damage will that be enough to compensate for the damage done?" The villagers nodded and Amaya pulled out her purse and gave the proper amount for each villager and they slowly dispersed. When they all disappeared Amaya turned to see that the kid was gone. 'Well I guess that's all the thanks I get, ungrateful brat.' She released her breath slowly to calm down her anger. It worked. She realized she forgot to eat earlier was extremely hungry. Following her nose brought her to Icharu's ramen stand. The ramen smelled delicious. She stepped through the decoration and found herself face to face with the blond haired kid.

"So, this is where you went." Amaya said calmly as she sat next to the kid. He immediately looked up from his noodles to see who spoke to him. His eyes widened as he realized who it was. He stared at her curiously. "What's your name kid?"

"Uzamaki Naruto."

"Uzamaki Naruto, that's a good name for a runt like you. My name's Reimei Amaya." She ordered miso ramen when the man came and asked her for her order.

"Amaya-chan, why did you help me?" She glared at him when he so freely added the "chan" part to her name. But she thought about it, the question caught her off guard. Why did she save the kid? There was something about him that seemed to grab her attention; she just did not know what it was. She told him the first answer that popped into her head.

"Because I need your help. Since I paid over five thousand ryu to get you out of that mess you made, I have decided that you will be my guide. I need to know my way around town and you looked like the perfect candidate." Naruto nodded. He squinted up at her and grinned

"Well I can take you anywhere you need to go. I'm the best tour guide there is!" He thrust his hand in the air. Amaya grinned and finished off her ramen. "Come on; let's go now I have to show you everything!" What Amaya did not realize was that when Naruto said everything he meant everything.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey it's great to know where all the food stores are and where the ramen is in each store, but Uzamaki-san tell where the library is." Amaya demanded after exiting the last store on the street. 'I don't remember being this tired since I was a genin. This is humiliating that a kid can make me this tired. He has shown me the outside and the inside of the village, except the bloomin' library. I won't let him make me more tired!' Her thoughts gave her more energy. She forced her back to straighten.

"I knew I forgot something!" Naruto ran in a random direction and disappeared. 'Here we go.' She thought. Amaya locked onto his chakra signature and followed. She noticed he stopped abruptly and came up to him. He stared at a building that was built into the mountain. 'This is a smart way of using natural resources, ingenious.'

"Arigoto Uzamaki-san. Your debt has been paid. Before I leave, I must remind you if you want someone to notice you, try making friend instead of enemies." Amaya said with a smile. 'Well if I am going to look like an old lady, I might as well act like one who use wisdom that will confuse minds.' Amaya thought. She imagined herself cackling evilly. She brushed the disturbing thought out of her mind. The boy looked at her with his head cocked to the side.

"Whatever you say granny, Ja ne." Naruto ran off to finish whatever business a prankster does with times on his hands. Amaya entered the library with purpose. From any other persons point of view she was just a wrinkled, hunched backed little lady having troubles opening a door. But in truth Amaya was exhausted still and was really having troubles with an inanimate object. After a two minute struggle she finally came into the library. 'Kuso! I'm draining my chakra reserves keeping up the henge for almost the entire day and running added to that. I'm going to have to release this soon.' She thought worriedly. Looking around Amaya saw a dark empty room with a door. 'Perfect!' She rushed in and released her henge in the darkest corner of the room with a relieved sigh. Exhaustion was taking its toll. Amaya rest the back of her head against the wall to get back her orientation. 'I think I'll be up to doing some research today,' she with thought determinedly. The front desk of the library was looked over by an old man with sideburns.

"Where can I find information on the deaths of Konoha?"

"The third floor, and if you wait two minutes I'll take you there." The man took a minute to get off of his chair. Amaya's eyebrow twitched. 'This guy can't be serious!' She thought.

"That will not be necessary." 'Perhaps leaving like that was rude but I can't stand this much attention.' Amaya thought as she walked up the flight of stairs. The third floor was as big as Konoha's training fields. She looked for a type of record of the deaths that occurred seven years ago. She picked up eight books that looked likely to have information on the Uchiha massacre. After a moments search she found her first clue.

**Uchiha, Shisui: died; May 5.**

**Committed suicide and drowned. Found in a river near the Uchiha compound.**

'Well that's very informative.' Amaya thought sarcastically. She looked at the book more closely something did not seem right with this page. It almost seemed like there was missing information. There should have been a year at least and perhaps a little more information on where he was buried. Otherwise how would they have known that he drowned unless the body was found? This seemed fishy. A thought occurred to Amaya and she tried to sense for any chakra on the page. 'There! A faint signature was hidden underneath the information. Now, how do I unlock it?' The thought came to her and her progress came to a halt. There was one solution that could be done but she has to do it without witnesses.

Amaya looked around and saw twelve other people in the room each were busy reading. Eight had their backs to her and the other four were reading. She would have to do this quickly. She put her hands under the table to do the proper hand signs.

"Kai!" Amaya whispered trying not to be heard. Nothing. Frustration grew as she tried again. This time a black lettering flashed but disappeared. It gave some hope to her and she thought before trying anything else. This is a high level technique and surely this must be kept hidden for a purpose. I'll have to try pushing my chakra into a sequence. 'The jutsu on this page is obviously growing old and is sure to break.' Amaya tried every sequence she could think of until she had found it. Word appeared underneath Shisui's record as if being written there the first time. She read her next clue.

_Anbu Root obtained the body and has not been seen since. It's a suspected murder. The suspected murderer is Uchiha Itachi. There are too many holes to find out the answer. It_

_appears to be involved in the political agenda of Konoha if Anbu Root are involved._

'Apparently someone else has started research into this as well. But what happened to this person? I think I will have to tread carefully if this is also a political issue whatever could have happened to this person could happen to me. I have a feeling that uncle may be hiding more than I realize. He may know the reason Itachi had murdered his clan as well. I will have to be careful with what I talk about with uncle from now on.' Amaya thought grimly. She never thought doing research would become dangerous. 'If that's the case I'll have to have a clone do the research for now on while I take care of Reimei-san.' She ended her thoughts and wrote down the information she found in a scroll and put it in her pack. Amaya remembered about the information and looked at the book again to see that it had disappeared. She sighed with relief and walked out of the library noticing that she was getting strange looks from some of the civilians. She looked down and saw her headband given to her on her neck. 'Interesting reaction. They must not see many shinobi in the library. I must hide my chakra signature and hitate next time.' Amaya noted to herself. She stumbled toward her apartment in exhaustion from depleting most of her chakra. With much need rest she landed onto her bed and slept.

The morning came with a rude awakening when she felt a presence in her room. Amaya grabbed a kunai from her pouch at her hip and threw it at the presence with eyes closed. 'There was no sound of it hitting anything. My kunai must have been caught. The person must be a shinobi.' She thought and finally cracked her eyes open. It was Anbu.

"Reimei Amaya-san the Hokage requests your presence." The Anbu vanished when the message was delivered. Amaya stood and made a clone. She changed the appearance of her clone so she looked like an overweight lady with acne. 'Perfect!' Amaya gave a pat on her clones shoulder and sent her off towards the library while she walked to the Hokage's office leisurely. Arriving at the tower she jumped up to the topmost level and knocked on the window to get the Hokage's attention. He walked over and opened the window.

"You have requested my presence ne?" Amaya asked curiously.

"Yes, I wanted to give you thanks for saving Hatake Kakashi. He is here in fact to thank you in person and to discuss a certain matter. Come in Hatake." Amaya was surprised to hear this; she did not sense his presence near the office at all. The old man from before came in; as if he did not have a care in the world. A hitate covered his left eye and his mask still covering half of his face. He looked as if he had not been in the hospital for two days. 'Why must I deal with this man? He has been nothing but an annoyance ever since this mission started.' Amaya grumbled inwardly as the thoughts came.

"Yo!" The man raised his hand in a greeting and walked up to the desk. He looked in Amaya's direction and said the word quickly. "Thanks." Amaya nodded in return and turned her head back to the Hokage. The Hokage walked back to his desk and his manners became business like.

"Kakashi, I am having you test Reimei Amaya's skill through a quick battle between you and her. Since she is new to the village I wanted to find out her skill levels. Her records haven't arrived so I would like to find quickly. This is so she can be able to do missions as soon as possible." The Hokage finished. Amaya stared at him. 'What are you doing?!' The question was in her eyes as she stared at the hokage. He in return barely shrugged his shoulder as if to say 'just go along'. She sighed in defeat. Kakashi's eye widened slightly and he raised hishand.

"Hokage-sama, I refuse to test this women, how can she be trusted?" He glared at Amaya. She in turn just rolled her eyes childishly. The hokage gave a stern look toward Kakashi.

"If I have accepted Reimei Amaya into Konoha as a shinobi then you should trust her as well." Kakashi bowed respectfully but still gave Amaya a look of distrust.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will test her abilities."

"Then meet at field seven in twenty minutes and let it begin. You are dismissed."


	6. Chapter 6

Kunai flew from every direction all flying toward Amaya. She stood still waiting for the right moment. With three hand signs she had disappeared and the kunais clashing together fell to the ground. Camouflaged in the leaves Amaya quickly set up traps in the area and tried sensing the chakra source. She was preparing to jump when she sensed the chakra go into her traps. 'That was too easy, I feel like that was a set up on his part as well. But I'll go along and see where this leads.' Amaya thought. A hand suddenly popped out of the tree branch to hang on to her ankle. The person came out fully behind Amaya now.

"Aw! Has your bones been getting rickety old man? Do I need to slow down? Or maybe I can get you a diaper? It looks like you've overexcited yourself." Kakashi grinded his teeth and kept silent as he gave Amaya a death glare. She smirked at him as he threw a kunai at her. A puff of smoke appeared to show that she had vanished. It was a shadow clone; Kakashi tried to search for her chakra signature but found none. He summoned his dogs to search for her. Amaya looked through the foliage to see Kakashi do his summoning. 'Hah, as if I would let dogs catch me!' She quickly gathered wire and set her trap in the foliage. Ox, boar, monkey, rabbit and dragon, Amaya leaned against the trees trunk as she felt a large amount of chakra leave her.

'That will have to be my last ninjutsu. I am low on chakra thanks to that chakra sucking attack Hatake did on me. Not only that, but I am still supplying chakra to my clone and it is draining me. I'll have to finish this quickly.' She thought grimly. She listened for the tell-tale signs of her jutsu working. Sweat rolled down her forehead and neck as she tried to control her breathing. There! A bang-like noise went off. Amaya jumped to the ground and ran toward the source of the noise to find one Kakashi and a pack of dogs frozen in place. She smirked at their predicament. 'I think I've won the last round.' She whooped internally. Amaya dispersed her jutsu and Kakashi went back to his calm façade only to disappear. A kunai was pressed against her neck as Kakashi came closer and his warm breath blew against her ear.

"I've got you now." Amaya smirked and flipped Kakashi to the ground and held her hands loosely around his neck.

"That's where you're wrong. You can barely move!" At this point it was a hypocritical statement. Since she was almost out of chakra she groaned and fell forward but had enough

energy to push herself to the side of Kakashi so as not to let herself land on top of him and save herself from embarrassment. It was beyond her pride no matter how exhausted she was. Amaya and Kakashi lay side by side each breathing hard. The dogs disappeared and silence ensued.

"That will be all." The hokage disappeared to leave behind the two ninjas.

Somehow the fight had come to dispel the hard feelings Kakashi had. He began to chuckle. "That was the best spar I've had in a while. You're alright, Reimei Amaya. I give a truce." He lifted his right hand a few inches off the ground and let it fall.

Kakashi's POV

He could only remember being this tired when he was training for the Jonin exams. Kakashi glanced at the women beside him. Somehow she had convinced him that she could be trusted to a point. He would still watch for anything suspicious. Kakashi felt that there was something deeper going on than just a relative to take care of.

Amaya's POV

"Truce." She smiled faintly looking back at him and nodded. 'I need to dispel my clone before it takes anymore of my chakra, it could end up being fatal.' She thought tiredly. She did just that and gave into unconsciousness.

_The little girl huddled in a corner paralyzed as her mother's body on top of her became limp. It was a bad dream. A snake like man threw her mother across the room like a doll to land with her still brother. This should not have happened this way. He laughed sinisterly enjoying the fresh kill. Why did he did he have to take her father? Why did he come? An inexplicable anger welled up inside of her. The sound of slithering came closer. The night was still dark as a dark purple light glowed from the creature. Destruction had come with a terrible price for the enemy. The little girl with a tearstained face had watched her mother and sibling be killed by that monstrous snake man, Orochimaru. He had taken away her father and killed her mother and brother. _

"_Okaa-san! Aniki! Iie!" Fresh tears ran down her face. Fear, anguish, surprise and anger showed on her face. This was unacceptable and he will pay._

"_You will live for twenty more years. At the end of twenty years I will hunt you down and kill you. You will die." Mayura finished her curse with a stab wound on his right forearm from her _ _mother's Watachi she picked off of the ground. Orochimaru was still for several minutes before laughing._

"_I think I just might save you little one. You have some potential. Become strong and find me." His head sneaked out and his fangs dug into the side of her neck. That day through her half _ _conscious state, Mayura vowed that she would live the life of the ninja. Ridding people of evil so they would never have to life through the pain she had to live through. The first time she awoke _ _she screamed with the pain she felt until she was hoarse. After all of that pain she got tired of feeling. From that day on she had become cold living in a world of numbness. _

Amaya sat up straight and panted deep breaths while her hand cupped her neck trying to stop the dull throb of her scar. She felt that she was shaking too badly for her to stand up at the moment.

"Mother." She stated with slight aching in her voice. Taking account of her room Amaya found herself in her own apartment in her bed. She began to think rationally. 'How did I get here?' Looking around Amaya saw a note on her bedside. _Now, that you've proven that your worthy to be jounin material you will have to do some missions at least once a week. S. _'Great! More work for me on a simple mission of research!' Amaya thought sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 7

Song: Can You Feel My world Author: Lee Hom Wang (Play it on Youtube)

Song: Huo Yuan Chia Author: Jay Chou (Youtube)

Amaya sat up but winced when she felt one particular wound on her shoulder stretch. She reminisced on how it all happened. Tired of running she made a mistake and was backed up against a tree trunk with a kunai stuck in her shoulder. Kakashi's voice rang out throughout the glade.

"How did you know the White Fang?" His voice was calm and did not betray any motion. Amaya knew something was up if he was asking a question like that.

"I already told you so I will not repeat it but my brother brought him to my home one day. That day he gave me his black headband. He took off the metal plating and just gave me the cloth. Once I had proven to him that I was loyal to leaf village. You see I once lived here a long time ago and now I am here to stay."

Kakashi's POV

At the mention of the headband Kakashi froze and breathed harshly before remembering to breathe normally. Amaya heard the noise and appeared in front of Kakashi. She held a kunai in front while her hand withdrew a cloth very familiar to Kakashi. His breath caught in his throat. He remembered that cloth very well with the Hatake clan symbol burned into it. Kakashi remembered that time his father came without it. He didn't ask questions just thought it was lost during battle. But his father didn't seem too distraught over it as he should have been. He then realized that yes, she was telling the truth. Perhaps she was telling the truth about everything else? Amaya let him grab the cloth and feel it. Yes, this was his fathers.

Amaya's POV

Amaya stopped reminiscing of that event and thought of all the information the clone found before it was dispelled. 'So, apparently Shisui was taken and replaced by a permanent clone before he was buried. This was during the time that the clan was planning to overthrow the Sandaime. Not only that, but the suspected murder was Itachi. Is this something to do with the Sandaime? This would make sense since he was the mass murderer of his clan. But one thing still sticks out. In the allotted time that it took to kill all of his clan presumably, three hours, how was he able to kill all of his clan? Admittedly he was in Anbu but even then how? Even I'm not able to kill all of the Uchiha whom ranged from civilians up to Anbu his own level. A small part was saying that little Shisui was stronger than Itachi. It would not make sense that he could have killed him without some help from a more powerful position. It had to be another Uchiha.' Amaya had finished multitasking with chores and thinking and headed toward the apartment owned by Reimei Ryuu. With the address on paper she easily found that it was in her own apartment complex just five levels higher.

Kakashi's POV

Kakashi's clone had its sharingan on and was half a mile away from Amaya watching her as she exited her apartment and walked to another apartment. 'She's headed toward Reimei Ryuu's apartment. I need to see what's going on.' Earlier that morning he had walked into the Hokage's office and got permission to spy on her. This was after he had stated his reason of wanting to make sure she would not harm the village. He saw that the corner of the Hokages mouth had twitched suspiciously up a quarter of an inch when he finished giving his reason. But the hokages had set his mouth into a grim line. This meant that the Hokage knew more about her than he and knew what was going on he would find out soon. Yes. That was all he said concerning the matter and that was all that Kakashi needed for the moment. There was something mysterious about her, a puzzle that Kakashi could not resist trying to solve. 'I could just go to the window and enter and let them see me or hide my chakra and see what they are talking about. But either way I will have to watch out for Reimei Ryuu.' He went for the second option and entered using his Anbu skills to enter the apartment undetected.

"Amaya, come in with my flyswatter I think I heard a fly. While you're at it, bring in my tea, what's taking so long?" Ryuu grumped. Although blind his other senses were sharper than normal persons. Kakashi tensed ready to flee if necessary.

"Hai, Ojii-san. Chotto matte." Amaya seemed flustered more than Kakashi has seen past her calm shell.

"If your mother were here she would have my tea ready faster than you could blink." Amaya froze. Kakashi noticed this and filed it away in his mental file of information on Amaya. The middle sized women quickly grabbed the flyswatter and tea and brought them to the wrinkled old man. "It's about time! How can one think when you are tapping your fingers like that! Stop it!" Amaya breathed slowly then stopped her tapping and stared at the old man thoughtfully. He had swatted in the air at a fly and hit it straight on. Kakashi relaxed slightly and continued to watch. He checked every few minutes on his chakra signal to find that he had hidden it well.

"I will now tell you of everything that's happened back at the village but I've got to secure the area. This doesn't leave this room Ryuu. Although I won't tell you anything classified because I have a seal that would make me go unconscious before I could tell you." Amaya hopped and stood. Both of the corneas in her eyes turned black and a blue bubble surrounded the room then turned invisible. Kakashi tried to enter into the room but found the invisible barrier. Kakashi tried to find a position where he could use his sharingan to read their lips. But found the barrier was not only a physical barrier but one for chakra as well.

"Kuso!"


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: I'll be submitting every two weeks sometimes once a week...

Song: A secret I cannot tell Author: Jay Chou

Amaya's POV

Amaya looked toward Kakashi as he came into full view trying to get past her barrier. 'So that's where you were hiding my little stalker.' "Oyaji, you my friend are a very good actor which I am grateful. I am going to transport us into the forest real quickly," Amaya did the hand signs and left clones inside the barrier. After making sure the area was secure she began. "You probably know the gist of my mission from the summons the Mizu-kage sent you. I also know you have some loyalty toward the mist and I hope you will use it to help me. I am supposed to take care of you for two years which will be my alibi but I will do it nonetheless to the best of my ability. I am researching the Uchiha massacre and have come to a standstill. The library can only hold so much information. Tell me, where can I gain more information?" Amaya waited expectantly for the old man to answer. He silently mulled over everything then his eyelids opened to show his clouded vision that saw nothing and yet so much more.

"I do not envy you of your mission because my brother was sent on the very same. He disappeared five months after it started." Amaya's hope rose 'so that is one pixel that fits into this picture. I knew otou-san had sent me to care for this guy for a reason.' Ryuu continued. "However I do appreciate any assistance you may give me in my condition. Although my loyalty lies with Konoha I will assist you because your father did the same for me by moving me here. My brother sent me a message before he disappeared. He said, 'Look in the monkey's mouth. The one that looks over all of the West Forest will tell all.' That's all that I know. You could also try searching the Uchiha Compound with permission." Amaya hm'd and thought 'Look in the Monkey's mouth. I do not understand what a monkey has anything to do with this? Is it a metaphor? A symbol?' She released the jutsu on her barrier, in two seconds her clones were forced to dispel. 'Well Hatake-san that didn't take you long. I believe that 'I will take Reimei-san for a walk.' Amaya devised a way to get the stalker out of her hair. She transported Ryuu to a fruit stand.

"How about a short stroll Ojii-san? We can get some food for lunch along the way." Ryuu nodded with a small smile of joy as he smelled the fruit nearby. Amaya guided her "grandfather" through the streets. Now that she had almost everything out of her mind for the moment she took to looking closer at the old man. He had a shock of silver hair with white roots making it look like a white fire beneath the silver. The man's eyes were closed. Horizontal scars went across from the corner of his right eye to his left. One other large scar showed like a jagged A on his right temple. For a man in his late seventies he was healthy. He still had muscle that was not atrophying it seemed. Somehow he had accustomed his chakra to help him guide around the people and objects. Amaya stopped her observation and guided Ryuu through stores and streets. The journey left them at a dango shop. Amaya had finished her own dango when a hand suddenly latched onto her shoulder. Amaya stopped. "What do you want?!" 'Here I am in Konoha for three weeks and someone just had to put their hand on my shoulder it better not be an admirer.' She grumbled but turned around to find a pest.

"Funny, I don't remember you being this annoyed." She met with an eye that was smiling in the annoying upside down kind of way.

"Hatake-san? How are you doing?" She feigned innocence and surprise while she looked and Kakashi. Amaya hoped he would not bring up the clones and the barrier in public. The silver haired man was staring at her gouging her reaction as he answered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a spar." Amaya gave him a glance then took her time pretending to think of a reply. She put her fist up to her chin. 'Well, that could be a not so public place but I still won't tell him anything. I am on a mission after all.'

"What time are you planning on having the spar and when?"

"Hurry up, I want to go home!" Ryuu's voice rang behind Amaya and he impatiently tugged on her hand childishly.

"It's at training grounds 6. Be sure to be there at five." Ryuu decided that it was the time to act his part and came up to Kakashi in a threatening way and pointed his finger at him.

"Young man, you had better have my granddaughter home by eleven. No exceptions" Kakashi appeared amused but his voice remained neutral as he answered.

"Alright Ojii-san I'll have your granddaughter back by then." The whole time Amaya had groaned and put her head in her hands embarrassed. Kakashi grinned at her then waved good bye. 'So at least the genius is acting casual about this. Although he already suspicious of me I'll have to lay low for a while and do my research more inconspicuously.'


	9. Chapter 9

Song: Stars/Author: Switchfoot

Song: Ni He Wo/ Author: Lee Hom Wang

Amaya returned Ryuu to his home and walked out of his yard. Kakashi landed behind a lamppost and waited for her expectantly. A sigh escaped her mouth as she walked toward him. Finally when she caught up to him they walked side by side at a comfortable distance toward the planned training ground.

"So you thought I would not show?" Kakashi gave her a side glance. His eyes went into lines as he gave a false smile. He snapped out a familiar orange book and casually commented.

"We'll just say that I've changed the training grounds." Amaya nodded and looked at the book held in his hand with a small speck of curiosity.

Kakashi's POV

Kakashi had noticed as she stepped closer to take a look at the cover. He held it steady and watched her reaction amusedly as a look of shock came across her features. Amaya had turned away pointedly to look ahead of her. He enjoyed the light blush that came over her fair face. It intrigued him that she would not come out and just yell at him for reading his literature in front of her and in public. He noticed as well that she had not gone back to her previous distance but was closer to him. He was unsure of how to discretely keep a larger distance without alerting her so he kept pace and ignored the closeness with difficulty. Amaya had noticed the distance between them when she had stopped staring ahead of her. She slowly walked to the original two foot distance and Kakashi watched with amusement once again as her eyes shown with embarrassment. It was then that they arrived to a secluded part of the forest.

Amaya's POV

'I am walking with a pervert. I did not think that I would have to deal with this. Otou-san this is a research mission not a hentai conference. I don't want to deal with this!' Amaya was thinking of punishments that she'd put her dad through but stopped as she remembered that nothing would be left for her when she finished the mission. Her eyes hardened. "Alright, let's get this _training _over with." Kakashi nodded. Suddenly she felt herself stiffen. Amaya smirked inwardly after knowing what jutsu she was put under. She knew how to get out but she would try to play along fairly.

"Here are the rules, each time you answer one of my questions truthfully I get to lift one of your disabilities jutsu's that I have put over you."

"Alright, that's your side of the rules but now it's my turn. You ask five questions then when this is over with, you get to answer some of my questions I have for you." Kakashi stared levelly at Amaya then nodded.

"Agreed." Kakashi jumped out of the clearing to hide himself in the foliage. "Question number one; why did you disappear with Reimei Ryuu when I was there?" Amaya rolled her eyes at his understandable suspicion.

"Because I am a private Kunoichi who does not like people spying on me every hour of every day, I decided to transfer us to a more secluded area." Kakashi grunted and she felt her hand become loose once more.

"Question two, why did you come to Konoha other than caring for Reimei-san?" Amaya saw a flash of a jounin vest in the trees in front of her. Her thoughts swirled at how she could answer that question. At the moment she could run away but that could cause problems. She went with telling him vaguely.

"That's classified information I cannot tell you. All that you should know is that I came here on the consent of hokage-sama and mizukage-sama. I assure you my being here will be beneficial." Kakashi jumped down from a tree limb behind her. His sharingan was swirling as he stared at her. He released the restraining jutsu on her upper body. 'So, she's on a mission assignment that Sarutobi-san agreed with. Maybe he would trust her because he knows her personally or it benefits the village.' As Kakashi spent more time with this woman he came to realize how she was so much like and unlike his younger self. She seemed to be strict on certain rules yet at the same time she had a puzzling personality that would make her not follow some rules.

"Question three, how long will you be here?" Amaya questioned inwardly where this was going but answered honestly.

"One year, ten and a half months." Her restraints on her right leg were gone.

"Question four and five, do you intend to abuse any villager? What are your intentions in this village?" Kakashi stood behind her now as she stood mulling of his questions. He had come to the decision that she would not harm the village in any way but he had to hear the words from her own mouth. Amaya turned around at him.

"Suspicious much?" Sarcasm was threaded in her voice but she continued. "No, I don't intend on harming the villagers or this village for a matter of fact I would rather fight for them than do the latter option. As for the second question I intend take care of Reimei and fulfill a goal." Amaya stated vaguely once again. Kakashi grunted the second time and released all of the jutsu. She stretched then stood in front of him. "Thank you, for the training." Amaya paused then continued. "Come eat dinner with Reimei and I on Friday. Maybe you'll see that I won't harm you." She stared at him with earnestness then put her hand on his shoulder. She stood on her toes as she lifted herself so her nose brushed against his. Kakashi looked at her with confusion as she leaned in closer. He was too tense and confused to do anything but stare. Amaya suddenly stepped away with a leaf in between her fingers as she walked away. Eight hours later brought her to her home. She decided to go for a morning stroll. Unfortunately an Anbu was at the corner of the street waiting for her.

"Hokage-sama wishes to meet with you." Amaya nodded and disappeared to appear in front of the Hokage's door. Guards stationed in front tensed but relaxed slightly when they saw that it was her. They opened the door for her as she rushed towards it. The back of the Hokage's chair swiveled around to show a grim leader.

"I believe that your help will be needed. I sent two anbu on a scouting mission to a new village and have not received word from them for two weeks. I want you to scout out and search for them and report back to me. Here are the coordinates of where they were sent. I'll have someone else take care of Reimei Ryuu while you are gone." Amaya nodded and grabbed the mission scroll. She remained silent in a thoughtful mood. 'So a reconnaissance and a possible retrieval mission, I guess this won't be too bad.' Amaya just had one question.

"Alright uncle, I'll do it however before I go I was curious whom you have chosen to look after the old man. He can get fussy." Amaya knew that from the first time she met him. Sarutobi chuckled.

"We'll just say that as punishment a certain young man and his team are doing a 'mission'." This interested Amaya greatly.

"Who might the young man be?"

"Naruto and his team. He just earned the genin rank two days ago." Recognition shown in Amaya's eyes and she chuckled.

"That would be a good punishment for the gaki."

"Ah, so you have met the village troublemaker already. He was recently put on a genin team a day ago." 'Well the squirt had it in him to make genin. I'll congratulate him when I see him next time.' Amaya was proud of the boy for some odd reason unknown to her.

"That boy's going to go far. Excuse me, I will leave the village in twenty minutes Hokage-sama" Amaya gave a bow then disappeared only to have reappeared into her apartment. With everything already packed she grabbed her pack and read the mission scroll along the way to the Konoha gate.

The Hokage's Office

"Kakashi you can come in the window now." Kakashi jumped from the top roof to the window. "Since you have a genin team I suggest you spend more energy training them than watching Amaya. I will give you a mission of watching her when I feel she is a threat. I've allowed you this long but your time is up. Go to your team they are wondering why you're always late." The silver haired man nodded his head then left.

Thank You

ILuvOdie

Childofflameandwave

BatBabe66

For putting the story on Alert! :]

Thank You

deiino forever

For putting the story in your fav's! :]


	10. Chapter 10

Song: Just Breathe/Author: Kylee

Song: Chang Me/Author: Lee Hom Wong

Konoha Gates

The silhouette of the brown haired women was seen as she passed the only entrance and exit to Konoha. Night persisted to overcome the day as her journey took her to Otokagure. Trees were all but a blur as Amaya sped, only pausing when Konohagakure became but a spec on the horizon. 'I have three more hours until I reach the coordinates.' Amaya set up camp and stared at the instructions on the scroll. Location: 901° 32" 5' latitude, 36° 6" 3' longitude: Otogakure. Retrieve Genma Shurinai and Kin Maki. Gain information on new village. 'A new village? I was not aware that one was organized enough to become a village.' Amaya put the scroll away along with the pictures of the two spies. The brown haired man and green haired woman looked like the best spy's' Konoha had. She slept lightly waking at the tiniest of sounds every few hours but nothing came. Amaya erased the trace of her camp and she had begun to run toward Otogakure once again.

Two days had passed before she passed the border and had finally entered into Otogakure. Forest slowly turned to grassland as she furthered traveled into the country. Amaya caught sight of a small hut and came toward it. No one was outside so she knocked at the door. It came off of its hinges and fell to the ground.

Amaya stepped over it to find objects strewn across the floor. Broken glass was everywhere with blood. She picked up a sample and deposited it into her pack. 'So someone must have been taken from here with resistance. It was a rather bloody battle with one party losing the battle most likely the resident. I can't get a trace of where the resident was taken. The blood is flaking so it's over a week old.' Amaya exited the hut and found a grassy path from what could have been the backyard but was trampled down to nothingness. She followed along the grassy path until she reached a deep and extremely wide ravine. Below Amaya saw her first sighting of otogakuran people. They were farmers cultivating the rich soil of a once grand river down in the ravine.

'How did they get there? I see no village down below.' Her answer came as she looked across the ravine to see the base of roped ladders rope ladders as well as a small huts clustered together farther away from the ravine. 'The distance is over 20 feet. I'll have to use chakra and the wind for this jump.' At the moment the wind was blowing against her. So Amaya breaked for lunch in the middle of it she felt the wind change. 'Ah, it's here.' She stuffed her lunch in her pack and stood. Bunching her leg muscles and filling them with chakra Amaya made a running leap. She had barely cleared the ravine and landed when she felt the loose cliff she landed on begin to give way. Running on insulin she jumped onto safer ground and crouched their waiting for her normal pulse to return as the sound of rocks hit against the floor of the ravine. She was relieved to find that no one was harmed when she peeked over the edge. The only problem was that she had given away her cover as farmers looked up to see who had caused the rock fall. Amaya ran toward the village as she heard the farmers yell. She henge'd before entering the small town.

A thirty year old woman with red hair entered the village. She looked like a traveling merchant with wares traveling on her back. Town people stopped what they were doing to look at the mysterious person as she walked past and went in the inn. Amaya booked a room. She felt going into an inn was better than getting creepy stares from the towns' folk was better any day. She found a local bar and was listening on an interesting conversation of shinobi taking the local's children away every year. The three men out of four had left and so she came up to the drunken man.

"Have you seen my adopted siblings?" Amaya showed him the pictures and the man became somber.

"Yeah… I knew 'em. They'em were town heroes… in the end. We didn't… like em 'cause to us they were strangers. But they were our… friends when they killed rogue shinobi trying to… raid our town. But a few weeks later they… took the place of our children when the yearly hitate shinobi came around. Their hitates had a… musical note on em. The… hitates." Amaya heard this with hope. 'Bingo.'

"Where did they go?" Amaya tried to ask reasonably with a not so sober man.

"That a way. Rice country; don't know where… after that." Amaya nodded and disappeared from the bar. She went back to her inn room and grabbed her pack with a last look around the room she left into the night. Morning came earlier at midnight for the innkeeper as he heard a bang from one of the nearest rooms. He rushed with his keys at the door and slammed it open to see a vacant area.

The only sign of his temporary resident leaving was of an open with curtains billowing out. That morning all the tenants heard the keeper mumble was, 'crazy baka.' Looking at the map showed that she was at the right coordinates but rice country was smaller than the map had shown. Many people working in rice fields were not friendly as she came to realize. When she tried to speak to one, the man merely took his sickle and waved it threateningly at her.

'Perhaps I should henge again? I'm not sure if it would matter either way. But what if I henge'd into Genma Shurinai?' Amaya nodded at the plan. 'I want to see their reactions.' She stepped into the field and henge'd there, she then began to walk along the path once again. Villagers stopped their work and stared at her. A man in his late sixties with graying hair and a cane came up to her henge'd self.

"So, you escaped did you." Amaya nodded at the man. "Well come with me I'll house you until things are settled." Amaya frowned internally. 'Settled? Why did he accept me so suddenly?' Amaya followed the man at a distance through the city. They were leaving behind the buildings. 'Is his home on the outskirts of town?' She wondered as they began walking among fields.

"Sir, where are we going?" Amaya sensed chakra signatures ahead of them. Two kunai's slipped into her hands as she went into defense. She stepped in front of the man as ninja's jumped out from the rice patties. Just as the drunken man had described there were musical notes on their hitates'. 'I don't know any of their specialties so I'll have to just test them and see.' Amaya looked at the old man behind her. "Sir, once I've begun fighting I want you to go back towards town I advise you to not look back." He nodded and Amaya turned toward the ninjas.

"So you've escaped have you? I'm afraid it's too dangerous for you to be walking around with such a wide mouth. That will have to be taken care of. It's a pity your wanted alive. But our leader did not specify how alive you're supposed to be." One particular man with two heads spoke with venom dripping from his voice. 'It's like he went through a test experiment.' Amaya shuddered inwardly but kept a calm face.

A man next to him ran at her and made a punch but missed as Amaya dodged. Pain erupted in her ears and she fell to her knees as she covered her ears. Blood flowed through Amaya's fingers with ease. She didn't let the scream out but bit her lip instead. The ninjas watched with pleasure. Another came up and put his hands on her arms. Chakra began to be sucked from her body forcefully. Amaya felt her henge begin to fade as she slowly became unconscious. 'I must stay awake!' Amaya thought forcefully as her henge disappeared. Pain filled her body. Darkness was a sudden welcome as the pain became too unbearable.

Kakashi

Kakashi walked leisurely along the path along with his students.

"Kakashi-sensei, daishitte do we have to watch the blind ojii-san again?!" Naruto whined for the fifth time. Sakura glared at the blond haired boy then hit him on the head.

"Baka! He's not just a blind old man he used to be a ninja. We are improving our stealth skills that way! Isn't that right Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura looked up at the man as he flipped the page on his book.

"Sakura is correct Naruto; with your patience you won't be able to be stealthy." He stated dully and went back to his book. Naruto began to tip on his toes at that moment as he tried to get closer to Sakura without her noticing. Sasuke came up behind Naruto and rolled his eyes at his teammates stupidity.

"Baka." The superior tone upset Naruto further as his face became red.

"What did you say teme?!" The loud mouth blonde yelled at the brunette. Kakashi tuned out the rest of the bickering as his thoughts brought him to Amaya. 'So, she's Sarutobi's niece. This certainly changes things. That explains the trust he has in her. Now that I think back I remember that a relative of Sarutobi's was signed up at the ninja academy.' Kakashi sensed that they were at Reimei's door and snapped his book shut. The door opened wide to show the grumpy old man glaring at them with blind eyes.

"You're here again! If Amaya were here she would have the decency to knock and clean my sink before I got to the front room." Ryuu growled as he stepped aside and let team seven inside his apartment. The previous three times they had helped Ryuu, came up with the result that Amaya did a better job than they. The old man was mad by the time Naruto made a mess of things anyways.

"Hey! Ojii be happy we are even here!" Naruto yelled back at the blind man.

"You're late! My garden needs to be watered, my laundry needs to be done, floors swept, and mopping and the dishes need to be cleaned. Get to it!" Ryuu walked toward his study and sat at a desk listening for the sounds of cleaning. Kakashi came into the study after making sure that his students were busy cleaning.

"How long did Amaya live in Konohagakure before she moved?" Ryuu brought his head slowly towards Kakashi and seemed to stare straight through his soul with sightless eyes.

"Its not my place to tell. But know that she was hurt a long time ago. If you hurt her again you will pay." Ryuu growled irratably. Kakashi stared at the man but decided not to go further with the subject. A crash came through the window in the study as a bird flew in with a black orb gripped in its talon. Kakashi was alert as Ryuu heard the screech of the bird and held out his hand for the thestral to land. He touched the orb with his chakra and the orb opened to have a note inside.

"Read this for me Hatake-san." Ryuu stated urgently. Kakashi took the note and scanned over the page before he read.

_If you have recieved this then I am dead or captured. Grandfather for the time that i've been with you i've realize how much you have grown onto me, thank you... for everything. _


	11. Chapter 11

Nuts Bang by Flow

Reimei's face turned grim. The old man faced Kakashi. "Take me to the hokage immediately. Your mission here for today will be done after that." Kakashi nodded silently too shocked to speak at the moment. 'How could she have died? It cannot be possible. She's at my level of expertise if not higher.' He felt something inside of him go slightly numb. 'Is she growing onto me?' He thought back to that one moment when Amaya had gotten a leaf out of his hair. She was so close to him that it made his heart skip a beat. Amaya had walked away with a smirk on her knowing face. 'How can I have any feelings for her?' Kakashi focused on the walk as Reimei hurriedly followed the footsteps of team seven to the hokage's office. Each step was merely that of a mechanical duty to him as he stepped into the hokage's office.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke you are dismissed."

"Hai!" The team left all except for Naruto.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Gambatte!" The blond haired kid swiveled and left the amused yet troubled teacher behind. Several minutes later found Kakashi standing next to Ryuu's side while he bore the grim news.

"Hokage-sama, Amaya has either died or been captured. Whichever it is we still need to find her." Ryuu stated gravely as he handed the Hokage the note.

"Kakashi, you are dismissed. The events you have heard or seen will not leave this room." Kakashi nodded at the hokage's request and left.

"Do you think she is dead?" The hokage's face looked ashen and older than ever.

"No, I know that girl. She will find a way out of anything. At least...she has in the past. She has the key we can expect her to keep it with her at all times and safe while she is alive."

"Right, I'll send a search team to the coordinates I sent her to for her mission. I just hope it will be in time and that we are not too late." A sigh escaped his mouth as the hokage's troubled eyes looked over his village.

5 hours later

Kakashi jumped along with two anbu and three other jounin. This was not a normal recovery mission. For starters this kind of mission would require a four man team, not six. The silver haired ninja dispelled those thoughts quickly and returned to his present position. The team had passed otogakuran borders an hour ago and were headed 20 Kilometers past where he had seen the new ninjas. 'What is so important about this Amaya that the hokage sent a six man team?' The puzzle was deepening more than Kakashi thought it should have yet he could not stop thinking about it no matter how hard he tried.


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi jumped toward the sound of running that came from a rice patty field to his right. 'Civilians cannot run this fast it must be a ninja.' Unsheathing his kunai he threw the weapon near the shadow the person failed to hide. A grunted was unleashed and the person fell into an irrigation ditch with a splash. All of the team circled the stranger to get a better view of the person. It was Shurinai Genma. He lay in a heap nursing a bloodied arm. The man looked a sickly pale color with bruises covering his face and hands. Several cuts showed that he had been through some recent battles.

"Genma! Where is Reimei Amaya? What happened to Kin Maki?" Genma looked at him grimly. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Reimei-san was caught. She saved Kin-san and I taking our places. She had Kin-san and I run to get help while she faced ninjas to give us time. But Kin-san died when we were found by the village's sentry. We tried to fight then run but it was not to be as such. I was lucky to get out alive. Amaya may still be alive, you must hurry the prisoners there are not treated well. They are lucky to be alive longer than a week."

'Reimei Amaya would do something like that? Save a person that is not of her own village?' Kakashi thought in wonder. 'I just hope she is alive. I still want a spar partner who can equal out my own level of power.' Deep down inside he knew that there was a whole different reason why he was hoping she was still alive.

Kakashi nodded to the two jounin to assist Genma. "Show us the way."

_"Mayura, I give you this sphere of chakra it cannot be used now, but when the time comes it will be unlocked and you path will become clear. I place it in the hidden depths of your mind to be stored until the times comes."_

_"But what is so special about it father?"_

_"It is the key."_

Mayura's eyes snapped open when the memory ended. Everything surrounding her was dark. There was no light and it was cold. How did she get there? The events started to flood back. She had woken up to an interrogation room being beaten and questioned she would not talk and was finally maimed in her leg. After interrogation she was thrown into a large cell with hundreds of people inside. It was only her luck to find the two Konoha spies. They came up with a plan to get out after healing the other two with what little chakra reserve she had left. The plan was followed to a T. Except that the guards had awoken from their unconscious state earlier than the three had expected so they made a run for the exit. Genma and Maki had paused to wait for Mayura but she would not have that and shoved the two through the closing door and stood to occupy the ninja guards that were about to attack. She brought to Kabuto, a silver haired man in his early twenties barely conscious. It was when the next person stepped into the room did Mayura begin to live her nightmare again. Orochimaru. He simply watched her with a sadistic smile and Kabuto tried to break her mind using genjutsus'. That was a day ago and it seemed like only seconds had passed since it happened. Mayura let out a groan as she tried to stand but found that her legs could not support her. 'Itai! I may be paralyzed, I don't have any chakra reserves and its too risky to use my life force. I'll wait…' Mayura slipped into an unfit full sleep.

_Pain synchronized throughout her head and body. A water jutsu blasted two feed above her head. Yells were released throughout the underground sound village. Shadows danced as people ran by the way. Confusion burst into her senses as four ninjas burst into her prison one in particular stepped forward and picked Mayura up. She was carried out of her confinement. Looking up at her rescuer made her slightly surprised. It was Kakashi. 'This is a nice fantasy.' Mayura thought deliriously. She felt secure and at peace. Sounds were coming from the team but they were so far away. Her thoughts started to fade and the last thing she saw was a worried onyx eye looking at her. _

Mayura opened her eyes lazily to see a white ceiling. Confusion shown in her eyes and she slowly sat up. It was a dreaded hospital room. The smells of antiseptics were making her nauseas. Mayura stared at her wrist to see bandages covering it. 'So that wasn't a dream.' She found the side table with a bell on top and rung it. Minutes later a nurse appeared.

"You're awake! The doctor said you had one more day until you would wake up…"

"Yes it is wonderful. Listen very carefully; I need you to call the hokage to my room." Mayura impatiently waited while the nurse gave her a look before leaving the room. She shook her head then looked for her clothes when she saw a piece of her shirt sticking out of one of the drawers of the side table. She laid back and stared at the ceiling with dead eyes. 'I hate hospitals' Mayura groaned inwardly. 'I'll leave as soon as I'm finished talking to uncle. Where is that old man?!' The end of the thought came along with the sound of the door opening and shutting closed.

"Oh ho. Awake already. I have to say you scared everyone when they saw you admitted in the hospital looking like death."

"I guess I won't need to henge from now on." Mayura said with a sarcastic edge. She paused. "Who are us?" Sarutobi brought out get well cards from his pocket and placed them on her bedside table.

"You have a certain number of fanfares around here."

"I didn't realize I had so many."

"They admire you may dear. There has been one in particular"

"Oh?" Mayura raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto Uzamaki, the mischief-maker was waiting for you to wake up before I ordered him to get some rest." Mayura smiled softly at the news.

"Baka. Well, I suspect you want a full report of what happened? How long have I been out of commission?"

"Yes, I'll want the report but first you must rest. You can give it to me in two days." The hokage paused before answering the last question. "You've been unconscious for close to two weeks." Mayura took a deep breath and calmed down at the news. "From now on I will have you help the teams inside the village." She nodded.

"How long until I can get out of this foul place?"

"A week; a nerve was severed in your spine making your legs paralyzed. It was reattached and most of you injuries are healed. Now your full recovery will come with rest and the body's natural healing. Ma, Ja ne." Sarutobi began to head toward the door.

"Matte! Who carried me to the hospital?"

"Hatake Kakashi is a stubborn man even when he is injured. He carried you all the way to the village before you were transported to the hospital." The hokage left with those words when the door closed a knowing smile was on his lips before he walked back to his office.

Mayura stared at the ceiling intently. 'Why did he carry me when he had others with them that were capable of carrying me?' She was touched but confused. ' Baka.' A soft smile slipped on her face. She suddenly sat up but cringed. After a minute she grabbed her clothes and readied herself for the trip that lay ahead of her. Mayura lay her feet on the floor and stood for a second. She felt her legs give out and she dropped to the floor. Gritting her teeth, Mayura took a deep breath and got up slowly. Her legs wobble but held as she took tentative steps toward the bathroom. Ten minutes later saw her dressed in civilian clothes and walking toward the window when she stumbled and started falling toward the ground once again. An arm snaked its way around her waist before she could hit the ground. It helped her up and it steadied her when Mayura's legs started to wobble. A deep and lazy voice broke her staring contest at the arm wrapped around her waist.

"Already anxious to get out souka." He moved his arm from around her waist and placed it on her shoulder. Mayura felt her cheeks burn at her fall in front of her comrade. She turned around to see how close she was to a certain eye and mask with a body attached just inches away. She backed up at the proximity. "Where are you going in your state of health?"

"I'm going home I can't stand another day in this place." Kakashi's eye twinkled knowingly.

"I'll help you then." Mayura was too tired to argue so she just nodded her consent. The two sneaked out the window in minutes. She was leaning heavily on Kakashi while she walked. Mayura was starting to fall again when Kakashi stepped in front and crouched down. She fell onto his back and was carried the rest of the way. "Domo arigato." Mayura mumbled tiredly. Kakashi merely nodded. 'He smells good.' She thought before falling asleep. She was jostled awake when Kakashi set her down in front of her apartment door.

"Do you have your key?" Mayura searched her pockets then shook her head.

"Alright, I'll take you to Reimei Ryuu-san." Kakashi put her back on his back and raced toward Ryuu's house.


	13. Chapter 13

_Dong Mai by Fahrenheit._

Danzo's eyes snapped open as the sound of footsteps slowed to a halt in front of him.

"Sensei-sama, the woman from the mist was retrieved a week ago, she was not dead." Danzo steepled his fingers at the desk he sat at. The dim room had only enough light to see the spy's contours of the mask she wore on her face. The only other feature that could be seen was jet black hair falling down to the spy's shoulders.

"Keep an eye on her, report to me if she digs any deeper into the Uchiha Massacre. You are dismissed." The spy bowed then disappeared in the darkness. Shadows danced across his face as silence ensued. Danzo lifted his right sleeve to show a shackled arm. An amused expression rushed into his eyes.

"This is the second time that the Sandaime has had a person look into the details of the massacre. This Reimei Amaya will not be able to go as far as the last one went. He was too close to the truth before extermination." He stared calculatingly at his arm then pushed the sleeve over it once again. He sent out a small chakra burst. An anbu root appeared, a boy of 15. "Orochimaru did not keep his promise that we agreed upon. I will be paying him a visit. You will come with me. At the slightest sign of a fight about to ensue you may fight back." With a swish of his cloak Danzo disappeared along with his escort.

Mayura

The place was silent when she had entered. It was two a.m. everything was still on the top of the Hokage tower. Mayura sat leaning against the rail staring up at the stars. A figure walked toward her slowly. The woman tensed. She soon saw that the star light shone on silver hair as the man came closer and relaxed.

"Did you have a late night?" Mayura inquired as the man simply stood in front of her.

"I was up to my shoulders in paper work. I had to finish it before six. It was a long night." Amused Mayura patted the spot to the right of her for Kakashi to sit down. He complied and sat a foot away. Leaning against the rail he looked up at the stars. "So what is a person, whose still recovering, like you doing out of the house." Kakashi looked up at the stars. Mayura sighed and closed her eyes and began to rub her temples.

"Sleeping problems."

"What kind of sleeping problems? Recovering makes a person sleep more than usual." Kakashi stated in a lazy monotone. Mayura eyes snapped open to stare at him, '_This is embarrassing. How am I got to put this to words??" _She glanced away from him then decided to look at him.

"Ryuu's snoring kept me up. Every time I would try falling back to sleep I'd come out of my daze thinking the house was under attack. I tried everything to block out the noise; nose plugs, pillows, water…, until he woke up and put some kind of jutsu that made me freeze in a standing position for an hour. I heard that hentai mutter very disturbing things. After that I just quit." The exhausted woman grumbled. She rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands tiredly out of frustration. Mayura frowned when she heard Kakashi chuckle. "It's not funny."

"Yes, it is amusing." Kakashi voiced with mirth. Mayura thought about it further then laughed along with Kakashi this time. She let out two more laughs then stared at Kakashi for the first time in the starlight. '_He's not so bad just a little unused to showing emotions. He and I have a lot in common.' _Comfortable silence ensued.

Exhaustion hit her with another wave; Mayura closed her eyes to sleep when the images of her capture came back to her. She sat forward quickly and shivered her eyes looking through everything remembering the events. A hand clapped onto her shoulder making her tense.

"Relax Reimei Mayura, just take a deep breath." Kakashi's voice had a calming effect. She listened to instructions and began to calm down. Kakashi had moved to crouch down in front of her staring into her eyes. At a certain angle, he looked like a stoic stone guardian. That wasn't the case for his eye. There emotion shown through his stoic mask. Concern. Mayura looked at him in surprise and felt admiration toward him. '_Why is he doing this?_'

"Arigato." Mayura smiled gently and squeezed the hand still on her shoulder. Kakashi released her shoulder letting his hand return to his side. The realization of what just happened hit her hard. She glanced away, embarrassed and angry at herself. '_How could I show emotions like this? I'm on a mission not a soap opera.' _Mayura slowly stood up and she glanced down to see Kakashi still crouched. His eyes followed her movement.

"Gomen for the trouble, Hatake-san. I must return before Ryu-Oyaji wakes up. " Kakashi said nothing as he watched her depart. He stood to follow her until he heard her speak again.

"Don't watch me go to Ryuu's; I can get there on my own. You should get some rest. Your team needs a fully alert leader tomorrow." Kakashi waited for her chakra signature to fade as she got further away before leaving as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Mayura waited by the bridge for team seven to assemble. She was ten minutes early and found that both kids and teacher were not there. Fifteen minutes later found a very irritated Mayura. She had decided to climb a tree nearest the bridge and sit in wait…

Kakashi

Kakashi had just transported in the training field. While the smoke was disappearing he waited for the signature, you're LATE! ... But, none came. His eyes met upon an empty field. Kakashi's eye narrowed and he began to search for the telltale chakra signs of his team. He couldn't find any signs so he summoned his dog team quickly.

"Pakkun take the team and find Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto." Kakashi ordered. The dogs had set to work sniffing the ground.

"What did you do? Scare the kids?" Pakkun asked sarcastically. Kakashi shot the pug a look and stared at the dogs as they sniffed around. "That lady, you ordered me to follow around was here. The kids were following her. They went toward Hokage Mountain." Kakashi tensed with apprehension and immediately followed the dogs as they tracked down the trail. The trail eventually ended on top of the Hokage monument. They were met with the team-less area of Hokage Memorial with only a note left in their place. Kakashi stared at the note that was left on a tree.

_I got the hint that you would be late after I waited an __hour__ after the appointed time that the training would start. Need I remind you that this is not a proper shinobi habit? As punishment you have to find where I am training your team, old man. Just to let you know training ends by tomorrow at noon. Ja. _

_ The assistant teacher of team 7, Reimei Amaya. _

Kakashi growled. Pakkun walked over to his master and read the note.

"You've been outwitted because of you lateness, Kakashi." Kakashi had an annoyed gleam in his eye and dispelled his summons. 'I have to search her apartment she might have left a clue as to where she could have gone.' He was about to jump off the mountain when a white object caught his eye. It was carefully hidden in the knot of a tree. He walked over and cautiously slid the object out of the tree knot. It was a transportation scroll. -_- Kakashi slowly opened the scroll waiting for it to explode... it gave a click and a circle of kanji appeared on the blank parchment. A blank space was in the center. 'So it's the type that has to have a name in it in order for one to transport.' He bit his thumb letting the blood pool then wrote his name in the blank part of the ring.

Right when Kakashi was done writing his name in, he felt the effects of the transportation working. When the smoke had disappeared he saw that he was in a mountainous area, in a makeshift campground. Signs of backpacks, a fire place, and tents were evident. However there was no one there. 'They must have come into the more mountainous region past the Hokage monument. The question is where have they gone?' Three familiar chakra signals came within range and Kakashi felt tension leave him knowing that the rest of his team was alive. He jumped onto a tree branch covering his chakra signature and watched as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walked into the area. 'Now where is that vixen?"

Mayura

The chakra flare let her immediately know that Kakashi had arrived. 'I hoped he liked the little surprise. After all I did tell him that he needed to be fully alert today.' Mayura smirked inwardly. She nodded to Naruto who could barely keep in the laugh he held in. He grinned mischievously and gave her the thumbs up and signaled to Sakura and Sasuke. They walked into the camp and Naruto began to give his almost one sided argument about beating Sasuke. The two finally begin to run at each other with kunai at the ready. Sasuke had activated his sharingan. Suddenly smoke flashed in between the two and Kakashi had appeared. His eye widened when Sasuke and Naruto suddenly stopped a foot away from him; they nodded at each other and threw their kunai at a hidden rope. Kakashi jumped backwards away from the two. A log had swung out in the place where he originally stood. 'It's my turn to give the welcome!' Mayura grinned; she was hidden underneath the ground waiting for the right moment. The white of her eyes turned black and Kakashi felt that he could not move. A thin cover of black went up to his neck acting like a cast. He glared at Mayura as she came out of the ground in front of him.

"I was wondering when you would come out." Mayura smirked and nodded to Naruto he stepped forward and plucked the icha icha paradise from Kakashi's pocket.

"Old man, as punishment for you being late you will have to train with the rest of us willingly. Your book will be given back to you at the end of training. Do we have a deal?" Kakashi groaned inwardly but he nodded his head when he saw Naruto look through his book with a kunai. 'This is the worst day of my life.' this was the only recurring thought that went through his head through out the training.


End file.
